


baby let's get fresh, it's like we just met

by PrettyLittleWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleWings/pseuds/PrettyLittleWings
Summary: Just Bucky and Darcy in bed :)





	baby let's get fresh, it's like we just met

“Slow,” he said to her. “I want this to be slow.”

Bucky let his hands slide around Darcy’s waist, leaning her up against the wall in his bedroom and ducking his head down so that his forehead rested on hers. Darcy arched up into his touch, curving her body towards his and fisted her hands in the front of his t-shirt. They had been out with the team at a bar nearby for cheap beer and wood-fired pizza, and Bucky smelled faintly of smoke and pine trees. 

Darcy tugged the hair tie out, and his hair spilled out, falling around his jaw. “But I thought you liked it hard and fast.”

“I do, doll,” Bucky agreed, smirking and letting his metal hand slide down to cup her ass. “But tonight I want it to be slow. Want to find out all the things you like, tease you until you can’t take it anymore, and then let you come all over me.”

Arousal hit Darcy so hard she almost forgot how to breathe normally. “Jesus Christ.”

Bucky’s eyes were wicked and desperately blue. “Exactly.” 

When he kissed her, it was sweet, lips touching and hands innocently wandering. Tongues brushed and Bucky pulled her even closer. But then Darcy bit his lip, hard, and slid both hands under his shirt to feel his firm abs and Bucky broke away to gasp. 

“Fuck. Fuck. That was hot, Darce. I didn’t know-- damn, that was really fucking hot.” He looked taken aback but definitely into it, if the obvious tent in his pants was anything to go by. 

Now it was Darcy’s turn to smirk. “Biting, Barnes? Does that do it for you? Are you also into vampires? If you want, we can pretend I’m a sexy werewolf or something.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Ok, fine. Yeah, um, biting is a bit of a turn on for me. Something about teeth on my skin is just kind of sexy.” He shuddered a bit, and Darcy was fascinated. 

“I can do it again if you want,” she said, leaning in a bit closer so he could feel her breath on his neck. 

Bucky laughed darkly, low and raspy. “I think I’m plenty turned on already, but we should definitely explore that at another time.” He pinned her with an intense stare. “But tonight’s about you. I want to learn about you. I want to see you. I want to know what turns you on, makes you so wet you can’t think straight. Is that ok?”

Darcy took a breath. “Yeah. Yes. Definitely.”

He took a step back, his hair falling in his face a bit and looking out at her through thick dark lashes. “Strip for me? I want to see what kind of perfect canvas I’m dealing with.”

An excited flutter went through Darcy’s stomach. “Finally coming for that lap dance?”

He smiled. “Maybe.”

Darcy pointed to the bed. “Sit there. Make yourself at home.”

As Bucky moved to the bed, Darcy surveyed the room. She hadn’t been in Bucky’s quarters very often. He lived on a different floor, the same floor as Steve, and his apartment was smaller than hers. As far as interior decoration, it was pretty bare, and his minimalist style extended to the bedroom. It was just a square room with a window on one wall and two doors, one leading to a bathroom and another to the closet. The only furniture in the room was a bed and a lamp on a small bedside table. 

Bucky’s bed was just a double mattress on a platform, with plain white sheets and a dark gray comforter. At first, his bare-bones room had made Darcy feel sad, but she was slowly understanding that it made him feel safe - the only weapons in the room were the ones Bucky kept under his bed and easily accessible in the dead of night. 

But now, the room was pristine and empty in a way that was calming and almost sensual. The light cast by the lamp was warm and kind of sexy, if Darcy was being honest. She looked at Bucky, leaning on his elbows on the bed, lean arms and deliciously thick thighs begging to be touched and bitten. 

She slid out of her blue dress, letting it fall on the floor. Underneath she wore a black scalloped bra and panty set that always made her feel good about herself. She saw Bucky sit up on the bed, swallowing hard, and smiled at him, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. 

“Darcy,” he breathed as she stepped toward him, settling his large hands on her hips and pulling her closer. “Holy hell.”

Darcy straddled his lap, looping her arms around his neck and brushing her nose against his. “Hi there, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky kissed her, this time hot and dirty, all teeth and tongue. Darcy shifted, grinding down onto him, and he groaned, low and needy. Winding his fingers through her dark hair, he gently tilted her head to the side and kissed his way down her neck, stopping to nip at the spot by her pulse that made her whimper. 

“How about you lie down?” he whispered, stroking her back and making her shiver. 

Darcy reluctantly crawled off his lap, flopping onto his soft sheets and rolling onto her back. Bucky shifted over her, resting on his knees between her thighs, and just stared. After a few seconds he placed his flesh hand on her thigh, not moving, simply content to feel her skin under his palm. 

Suddenly the room felt very small and very warm. Darcy was aware that her breath was picking up, and she could hear it very well in the silent room. She felt wetness slowly build in her panties, and she resisted the urge to wiggle her hips. Bucky was watching her every move with sharp, keen eyes, and she felt the full force of his trained gaze rake down her body. Even though he wasn’t really touching her yet, it felt like he was running his hands all over her skin, and it made her shudder, biting her lip. 

“God. You’re so beautiful.” Bucky’s voice was almost a whisper. “Where do you want me to start?”

Darcy looked down at him, this gorgeous, battle-worn hulk of a man kneeling between her legs with those puppy eyes asking her what she wanted him to do. She silently thanked whatever higher powers had blessed her with this opportunity. 

“Why don’t you start by getting rid of some clothes?” she said. “I want to see you.”

Bucky grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, metal arm glinting in the low light. His belt and jeans went next, dropping onto the floor to join Darcy’s dress, and he was left in a pair of green boxer briefs that clung to him in a sinful way. He carefully placed both hands on her legs and looked up at her. 

“Can I put my mouth on you?” 

Darcy nodded, taking deep breaths to steady herself. “Please.”

Bucky lowered his mouth to her thighs and began pressing kisses along her skin, and Darcy moaned softly. He had some stubble this time, and it scraped against her in delicious contrast to his soft lips. He roamed from her knee to her hip and back again, all the while running his hands along her legs. 

“Bucky?” Her voice sounded loud in the silence. 

He immediately stopped, jerking his head up to look at her. “Doll?”

Darcy hesitated, feeling shy all of a sudden. “Can you-- um, like, maybe use some teeth? Mark me a little bit. I like seeing marks the next day.” 

The breath Bucky let out was ragged. “Fuck, yes, oh my god, yes.” He nipped at her inner thigh, metal hand holding her steady, until she was moaning and there was a light mark where his mouth had been. 

Darcy felt flushed, her hair messy and her skin on fire in the best way. She could still feel Bucky’s teeth on her, and she arched her back as the sensation rolled through her. 

Bucky crawled up her body, muscles flexing, planting a light kiss on her chin. “What else, pretty girl?”

“Can you take off my bra? I like it when guys play with my breasts. Maybe put your mouth on them?”

His grin was quick and blinding. “I thought you’d never ask.” Clever fingers undid the clasp of her bra and it too was thrown on the floor. His hands were big, warm, and a bit rough from calluses and scars, but they felt perfect. 

He cupped both breasts, squeezing and feeling the firm flesh beneath his palms, before tracing up them with his fingertips and circling her nipples with his pointer fingers. Darcy let out a breath and pushed her chest toward him in a wordless plea. 

Bucky caught her eye. “Harder?”

Her answer was caught on a gasp. “Please, Bucky.”

Rolling her nipples between his fingers, he watched her sigh and moan beneath him. Just when he thought she was nearing the brink of not being able to take anymore, he lowered his mouth to the stiff rosy buds and gently sucked. Darcy gasped, arousal pinging through her like lightning. Bucky continued to suck and bite until she was grinding up against him and begging. 

“God, please, fuck me, fuck me,” she moaned, her eyes closed and her hair spread out beneath her. “Bucky, I swear I’m going to die if I don’t come soon.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” asked Bucky, stopping his sweet torture to drop a light kiss on her collarbone. “You say you want me to fuck you? How do you want it?”

Darcy glanced at him. “I want to come, stupid,” she said, curling a hand around his wrist. 

Bucky smirked. “But how? My hand, my mouth, or my dick?”

She sucked in a breath, going momentarily dizzy as images of all three swirled through her head. “Hand?”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, feeling the solid weight of him above her and seeing how turned on he was. 

Bucky settled himself on his stomach between her legs. “Good, because you’re getting all three tonight.” 

Darcy let her eyes fall closed as she felt his fingertips tracing her opening, getting slick with the wetness that had accumulated while he was teasing her. One finger darted up to circle her clit, and please shot through her body. 

“Do you like it when I touch your clit?” Bucky asked, his mouth teasingly close to her pussy. 

“Yes, Jesus, yes, fuck,” panted Darcy. “I like it when you touch it while you finger me.”

“If that’s what the lady wants,” he replied, winking at her, before sliding two fingers into her, thick and perfect. 

Darcy arched, relishing in the feeling of his fingers twisting inside of her. One clever curl later and she was moaning his name so loudly she wondered if Steve would hear them from down the hall. Bucky fingered her G-spot, hitting just the right place over and over, the metal hand wrapped around her thigh to keep her still. As she felt herself start to slide toward the edge, he brought his mouth in too, licking and lapping at her clit in a way that made her even more desperate to come. 

“Fuck, doll, you’re delicious,” Bucky growled, licking his lips. “Want you to come in my mouth so I can taste you.”

“Yes, fuck, Bucky, yes,” moaned Darcy, grabbing at the sheets with her hands, back arched, cheeks flushed. 

He dove back in, sucking on her clit and sliding his fingers in and out even faster. Darcy didn’t even have time to think about whether or not she could come from it until she was already there, her orgasm ripping through her. Her vision went white for a second and all she could concentrate on were the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Bucky slid his fingers out but continued to lap at her clit until she gently shoved his shoulder back. 

“Good?” he asked her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You taste amazing, by the way.”

“Do I?” Darcy looked up at him through hazy eyes. “Let me see.”

She pulled him toward her and kissed him, tongue tangling with his and fingertips skimming his chest. “Mmmm, I do taste good.”

Bucky ran his hands up her sides, feeling soft skin and endless curves. “Ready for round two?”

“Can’t wait.”

He grinned at her, running a hand through his hair and gently smoothing a hand down her cheek. “That’s a good girl.”

Darcy reached for him, stroking his hardness through the soft cotton and marveling as he bit back a moan of his own. “Are you sure your super-soldier genes can handle me?” she asked, running her hand along him again from root to tip. 

His eyes blazed dark. “I did last time, didn’t I?”

She sighed happily, remembering last time. “You certainly did,” she said, peeling the boxer briefs off him. “And I would like a repeat performance. God, Bucky, I want you so bad.”

Bucky lined himself up on top of her, gently nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth. Taking his cock in his hand, he ran it up and down between her legs, letting her wetness coat him. He shuddered at the sensation, loving how perfectly soft and wet she was. Darcy bit back a whimper as he circled her clit with the head of his cock, the feeling silky and endlessly arousing. However, it was also endlessly torturous, giving her enough friction to stay turned on but not enough to come. 

“You like this, don’t you,” panted Bucky, lazily running a hand up and down his cock. “You like being teased like this.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do.” Darcy was too turned on to be ashamed of admitting any kinks. “But I also like orgasms. As I’ve already mentioned.”

“Yeah, me too. Can I fuck you now?” he asked, rolling a condom on and tossing the wrapper aside. 

Darcy nodded, but suddenly grabbed his arm. “Wait! Can I be on top?”

Bucky tipped his head back, groaning loudly at this. “Jesus, doll, of course you can. You can have anything you want.”

They switched places, and now it was Darcy’s turn to straddle Bucky and look down on him. She braced her arms on his firm chest and carefully guided him inside of her. He was mouth-wateringly thick, and felt amazing. There was a slight stretch when she moved, but it just added to the arousal and heat of the moment. 

Darcy began to ride him, cautiously at first, but then faster and harder as she found a rhythm. Bucky’s face was flooded with pleasure, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his lips swollen from kissing. He slid his flesh hand onto her thigh as she rode him, his metal hand fisted in the sheets like he was worried he might break her if he grabbed her. Which was probably true to a point, Darcy realized as she watched the plates shift and click as his arm flexed. 

“Good, you feel so fucking good,” he breathed, not taking his eyes off her. “Does this feel good to you?”

She swivelled her hips a little, causing them both to moan. “Oh, god, yes. You’re so big, so perfect, so entirely perfect.”

Bucky reached down and gently flicked at her clit with his finger, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through her. Darcy moaned and sank down on him again, making him bite his lip. His eyes met hers as the air around them sizzled and pulsed. 

“Are you going to come?” he asked, panting a bit and beautifully flushed all the way down his chest. 

Darcy nodded, too lost in the feeling of his hand and his cock to speak. Leaning forward, she laced her hand with his metal one and braced the other one by his head. As she felt her orgasm build, she leaned down to his skin, finding the space where neck met shoulder and letting her teeth sink in a little bit. Bucky groaned as she came, clenching around him and biting hard at the juncture of his skin. He must have been trying to hold out for her, because he came right after, his hips snapping up and his metal hand almost tearing the sheets. 

They stayed like that for a moment afterwards, slowing their breathing and calming their pounding hearts. Darcy missed his warmth immediately as he slipped out of her and rolled them onto their sides. Her body was loose and relaxed, and she reached a hand up to stroke the side of his face, loving the way he looked so trusting and calm. 

“You have beautiful eyes,” she said, brushing sweaty hair out of his face. “I could stare at them forever and not get tired.”

He looked a little bashful but smiled all the same. “Not as beautiful as you,” he said. “Every inch is perfect.”

Darcy kissed him, slow and sweet. When she pulled away for air he just held her for a minute, legs intertwined, bodies pressed together. His heartbeat was steady and reassuring, and the metal of his arm felt secure around her. 

“I’m tired,” she told him. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Hmm. Let me think about it.”

Darcy playfully punched him on the bicep. “But let’s change the sheets first and get cleaned up, because I’m so not into sleeping in a giant wet spot.”

He groaned, stretching his arms up over his head. “Fine. But I’m only letting you sleep here tonight so we can do this all over again tomorrow.”

She smiled. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
